lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sion
Sion The kingdom of Sion is a sovereign state located in central Enníare, with two large archipelagoes, the Zalamanca Islands in the south sea and the South Isles in the Sound of Concordia, two territories, Saragoza and La Zalma, in the south,Sakmanca to the west, as well as Iansarote in the northwest. The country's mainland is bordered to the south by Telierda; to the north and northeast by Latarnia, the Wildlands, and Arindear; and to the west and northwest by New Arindear. Sion was originally Seirador territory, Seirador- a nation which spanned to the north as far as Lancelong, and to the south as far as Telierda, excluding Bardala. Territories South Isles The South Isles are a state of seven islands under the rule of the Kingdom of Sion. They are a hereditary Crown Possession; thus the Monarch of Sion is also the Sayyid of the South Isles. Sakmanca Sakmanca is a Sionian state located on the Sakmancan Peninsula in western Enníare. To the east and south it is bordered by the Western Main and the strait of Mocino, to the east by the sound of Concordia and north by New Arindear. Zalamanca Islands The Zalamanca Islands are an archipelago off the coast of south Enníare, under the domain of the Kingdom of Sion. The Zalamanca Islands consist of two known islands, with the others remaining largely undocumented. Iansarote Iansarote is located in northern Enníare, with the Northern Sea bordering to the north, Telierda's northern territory to the west, the Mürad Empire to the east-southeast, the Northern Wilds to the south,and Elsmoth to the south-southwest. Saragoza Saragoza is bounded by Concordia to the south, east and west, and the waters of the Bight of Saragoza to the north. Most of the area of Saragoza have a climate typical to the Sound of Concordia with cool, rainy winters and long, hot summers. La Zalma Located in the southeast of northern Enníare, La Zalma shares open land borders with Takaria, Telierda, and Arindear. It is bordered on the east-southeast by the Great Eastern Sea, and to the south by the Sound of Concordia. La Zalma is Sion's largest territory, and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. History Commercial War of Arindear and Sion Starting after Ignis was vanquished, Sion and Arindear locked in a sportsmanlike commercial war. Sparked by their joint invasion of Spellltoopia, they began claiming as much territory as possible, the two kingdoms expanded into empires. Sion took to the seas, her sailors and explorers longing for new lands and adventure. Lord Kelvin Sakman was of the first to claim such land. In 387 ABB Sakman set out and in 388 ABB landed on the shore of what is now Sakmanca, which was rich in gold from its mountains which also served as its boarder. The next explorer was a wealthy merchant by the name of Adalric Saragoza. Adalric had actually started back in 365 ABB, buying up land from the Concordians until finally, in 391 ABB, the merchant died and his daughter, Adeline Saragoza ceded the territory to the crown. Arindear then spread out from their part of Spelltoopia, dubbed Castellion, to the west, down the Sakmancan Penisula. To conquer and divide the new territories they used the borders and oftentimes the names of the old Magik Nations that held the land, most of which had spiraled into an economic and military collapse, making them easy prey for the Arindearian Empire. Most notable of these is Darkhelm. The King of Conquerus vanished, presumed to be dead. He left no successor, and only one Commander in his small force. This Commander was of noble, Koridonian blood, his name- Darian Balir, son of the King. He showed great fealty to the Cid and, needing guidance in his new position as king (A position he had hoped to avoid by coming north.) of that nation, agreed for it to become a Sionian commonwealth, deeming it La Zalma. Another famous seafarer, Zalaman Mocino, in the early 390's, began mapping and claiming the islands in the south sea. This explorer is famous for successfully traversing the straits of Mocino, and became lord over the islands he so cleverly named after himself, supplying Sion with Indigo and lace-works. However, not satisfied with lands in the west, Arindear began placing claims in the south, claiming a large belt of land just north of the Black mountains, which separate the Feywild and South Enniare from the northern portion of the island. After this great expansion, Sion turned to the north, and the Crown bought a tract of land from a conglomerate of Magik tribes, Naming it Iansarote. In 393 ABB, nearly half of the territory was gifted to Telierda to give refugee families from the flooding a new start while the problem was being solved. This war, especially in the west, had a far-reaching and unforeseen consequence: Due to being so spread out, the central Arindear Government had to give more power to the individual provinces. Sion had no such problem, as the Cid frequently visited each territory. Though that wasn't the only reason, it remains the most prominent. The War for Tela (392-397 ABB) Prince Dastenn of Volcar, a Telierdan city, declared war on his uncle, High King Gerous of Tela, capital of Telierda, along with an unknown ally who ruled the lawless city of Latarnia. Dastenn believed the only way to rule Telierda was through fear, as his uncle refused to do. Both his considerable Volcan army, and the superior Latarnian military, set out for one object: Tela, the capital city of Telierda. But before this could happen, Prince Dastenn had to assemble his troops. King Gerous’ spies in Volcar alerted him of these plans, giving him the opportunity for an ambush. He rallied all of his able bodied men and set forth to intercept the largest caravan of troops and supplies on their way to Volcar. The ambush took place while the caravan approached a bridge over the road it was traveling on. The King’s men left none alive and took the caravan of supplies back to Tela. Except a few men. One detachment of soldiers was scouting out for survivors within Telierdian boarders and had failed to return. Their Captain, Sir Fireflash, immediately started to search for them, accompanied by his talking horse Big Thunder. He saw brutish soldiers emerge from the ground. Their eyes glowed a dim red. He was taken into their caves and caverns; a veritable underground empire. Hundreds of Telierdians were already enslaved, forced to work mindlessly in the diggers’ mines. Sir Fireflash attempted to escape in the weeks that followed but to no avail, until he found a group of Telierdans who were planning their own escape. They toiled the entire week trying to escape, till the day came that a bright light shown through the top, and all of them silently climbed through, unbeknownst to the diggers. After getting everyone to safety, Sir Fireflash marked the land as forbidden and word was sent to High King Gerous. The High King was interested in giving second chances, so he offered peace to the diggers. But the diggers rejected the Crusaders’ message of peace, and attacked the neighboring city state of Okowayka, seizing the princess and taking her to their underground world as their prisoner. The Crusaders went to fight to save her, on their turf and in the diggers domain, not only because it was the right thing to do, but because they reasoned that they’d be able to form an alliance with the city if they succeeded, giving them an advantage in the war. After three days of tracking, the Crusaders came upon a Digger tunnel entrance. Their legions formed ranks and filed into the tunnels where a great battle was fought for the princess. Even after they saved her, they wanted a stronghold in the "under-world." Thus they fought long and with much shedding of blood before they realized that their aspiration was too aloft for even them to achieve, as all the Diggers were trained and ready to fight. No less than a fortnight later, Sir Fireflash spotted three Digger scouts. He managed to capture one of them in a one man ambush. The digger informed him that the attack on Okowayka was a diversion for the real attack. It said that the Digger legions had congregated in a hive right under Tela itself, and that they would use glem dust and Blaze-stone bombs to bring the city to it's knees. As the L4K geared for war, so did the diggers, with the aid of the Dasu’r Ignis... The Ignis War (392 ABB) The Ignis war was a conflict technically within the War for Tela, that may have been in the making since 190 BBB. Around 190 BBB, Darastrix Sthyr, in an attempt to learn more about the realm he called “Limbo,” opened a portal to Limbo, however upon doing so, accidentally let the Fallen Cabur (and now Dasu'r) Ignis free. Ignis, a Dasu'r of fire, had been exiled from his home of Pylea along with his true Dasu'r counterpart Pyro when she corrupted him and turned him from a Cabur to a Dasu'r. Darastrix was able to contain Ignis underwater, but at some point he escaped. After nursing himself back to health, Ignis proceeded to seek out his old enemy Darastrix, however he found that Darastrix was, to him, untouchable due to Darastrix's dragon blood and a spell Darastrix had performed long ago. This led Ignis to instead hypnotize and control Darastrix's boss, High Baron Vindavin of Arindear. Ignis had Vindavin send Sthyr on a number of suicide missions, but Darastrix simply wouldn't die. Then the League of Four Kingdoms, or the L4K learned of the Diggers (originally servants of Dastenn), and Ignis took this chance to strike a deal with the Diggers. He now controlled Arindear, a major player in the L4K, and the Diggers. As the L4K prepared to go to war with the Diggers, Ignis took steps of his own. As Arindearian forces descend upon the Diggers, Ignis put a large hypnotize spell on most of the L4K military present, taking total control of Arindear and much of Telierda. He then had the Diggers and the Hypnotized knights turn on the rest of the L4K, causing mass havoc in Elesmoth and having the diggers blow up all their tunnels under Telierda, turning it into a swampland. Ignis was finally stopped in the nick of time at the climatic battle for Castle Valor in Arindear, where the rallied L4K forces, equipped with gear to prevent the hypnotize spell, re-took the Arindear stronghold, which hwas also the base of operations for Ignis and his forces. During the battle, Ignis was able to open a portal to limbo that allowed Terrus, Fridigian, and Pyro to escape. Pyro and a Turned-back-to-good Ignis were pushed back into limbo by Vindavin, who escape, and his Wife-to-be, (Who did not escape) while Terrus was imprisoned in the East Arindear River. Fridigian was able to escape, and his whereabouts are unkown. While Ignis himself was defeated and the spell lifted, Enníare has not recovered from the massive conflict. Telierda is in ruins, Arindear is on the verge of collapse, and agents of Pyro lurk everywhere. Plus, Frigidian is still on the loose. March on Spelltoopia (392 ABB) With the loss of his Wife-to-be at the close of the Ignis war, High Baron Vindavin of Arindear was both saddened and outraged. He thanked all of his allies for their aid in the battle against Ignis, but as he did this he realized one thing: Spelltoopia hadn't so much as raised a finger to aid in the war, probably because of their ancestors' war-filled past. They were raised to never forgive the kingdoms of men for their 'crimes' against the once great Magyk Nations. The Spelltoopian leader went on a military journey and had yet to return, leaving the kingdom weak and defenseless. Because of this, other kingdoms had their eyes on Spelltoopia, and it was only a matter of time before she fell. When the L4K caught wind of the Baron's planned invasion they were uneasy, it was Sion who stood by his decision, and together they swept through the crippled country, dividing it into northern and southern regions. The south went to Sion, giving them an outlet to the sea; and the north came under Arindearian rule as Castellon. Second siege of Noldin's Keep(393 ABB) " Dead weight. A hindrance. That was all that the Rangers of Elesmoth '' ''were to the League of 4 Kingdoms now that Darrius Catler had left his second in charge. Should Darrius return, his country, returned to its activity and glory by King Daniel, would be returned to him. But until Darrius returned, if he ever did, the ROE would no longer be a member of the L4K and the remaining members would be claiming Elesmoth as a province of Telierda..." - Jason Deler Due to their change in leadership, Elesmoth became dormant in the L4K. Trading was closed and they tried to isolate themselves. But for the L4K, this was not acceptable; thus Elsmoth lost her seat in the alliance and the L3K, geared for war, marched on Noldin's Keep. Because of their superior numbers and a traitorous Ranger, the Elesmothan capital and stronghold surrendered before either side had any casualties. Sir Cortez, Baron Vindavin, and King Gerous stormed the throne room and usurped John Luke. Prince Han D'some of Telierda was set up as Governor till the eventual return of the Ranger's leader, Darrius Catler. The battle for Tebririand's How (396 ABB) Edit Dastir, Lord of Latarna, summoned a force of Azimarines to aid in his war for the golden kingdom.They came by ships and, after docking in Concordia, marched east. There were 10,000 infantrymen, 2,000 crossbowmen, and 260 cavalry in strength. The Azimarine General, Uralius, decided not to directly attack Telierda, but to attack one of her allies. This way, when Telierda sent aid, Dastir could sweep in with little resistance. The General acted as though failing was impossible. However, La Zalma wouldn't fall without a fight. Lead by Darian Baliol, the Sionian forces were able to ambush the Azimarines in Sandwood forrest. The Azimarine scouts found the Sionian stronghold located in a clearing in the wood: Tebririand's How. They were officially under seige, but Darian had other plans. Darian's plan was that he, along with most of the infantry, were to attack the right wing of Uralius' army at daybreak. When they were heavily engaged in battle with the enemy, the cavalry, broke out at a certain spot and cut off the portion of the enemy army that was under attack from the Sionians, from the rest of the Azimarines. However, things did not go as planned. The cavalry broke out at the wrong time and at the wrong location, and Darian and his army suffered badly while doing little harm to General Uralius's Azimarine Army. Darian's army was forced back to Tebririand's How with low morale. The Enníare Witch trials (393-397 ABB) Early in the 11 years which followed the Ignis war (392 ABB), all of Enníare went into a prejudiced time of witch trials, spearheaded by the Order of Light. Entire mage divisions were arrested and executed, save for those of Telierda, which became a haven for the innocent persecuted magicians made pariahs by the wrongdoings of others. Now, the only known Wizards left are those who are RP characters, due to the escaped mages hiding in Telierdan territory, for fear that other nations will find out. Sionian Revolution (398, 399 ABB) The War of Loti (399- 405 ABB) [[The War of Loti|'The War of Loti']] consisted of 94 major battles spanning a total of six years. For more History, go to the LCRP History.